Mayhem
by Nekocin
Summary: [AU, crack, Sidefic to Taste of life] previous chapter 8 and 9. I'm sorry for taking this down from Taste of life


Mayhem  
  
Author: Nekocin  
  
Email: animecrush@sr.net, Neko_cin_6@hotmail.com  
  
Type: One-shot  
  
Genres: Other  
  
Pairing: Yamara/Sorato or whatever the whole thing might be  
  
Warning: OOC  
  
Rated: G  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. They never did. Only the fanfic.  
  
Notes: Sidefic to "Taste of life".  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"CUT!!!" Yamato yelled suddenly and jumped out of the bed, promptly forgetting he was entangled with bed sheets. He struggled to get and loose and fell down, swining his arms around. "Mmmmfph... mmmpfh..." He mumbled between the sheets.  
  
The others froze in their spots and blinked at the sudden interruption.   
  
"What the heck is going on?" Koushirou, the current executive producer, jumped down from his current seat and smashed the script on the ground. He fussed his hair and adjusted his clean, navy-colored suit. "And why did you stop?" He put both his hands on his hips an looked at the scene disapprovingly.   
  
Yamato scrambled back on his feet and huffed at Sora. "Is it just me or are you getting all the good gu_I mean GIRL and I'm the bad guy here?"   
  
Sora blinked a few times, not comprehending what Yamato was pointing. "W-what? I thought we are just following the script... and the story line"  
  
Taichi arched an eyebrow and crossed his arm. "That's not true, Yamato" Taichi rubbed his chin thoughtfully.   
  
Yamato glared at Taichi and turned to Takeru. Takeru gulped and backed away cautiously. "How come we're fighting over a cat? A CAT! Neko looks like one major spotlight in the other scene..." Yamato wanted to swing his arm in exasperation. "Uh... I've no idea, onii-chan..." Takeru chuckled nervously and whimpered under his brother's fury.   
  
"Shut the camera off, Jou" Koushirou sighed and walked into the half-covered room. "Look, Yamato. What's your problem? This goes with the story, all right? Why complain? You've signed our contract and besides you get to have the girl in a scene..." He approached Yamato and gave the blonde a no-nonsense look.   
  
Yamato crossed his arms angrily and shifted uncomfortably under the others' glances. Koushirou smiled faintly when he noticed slight red tinge on Yamato's cheeks. //Aa... // Which meant maybe because of Sora, he'd taken up the role.  
  
"I'm still not satisfied with the results though. You've been acting way too out of character" Koushirou suddenly pointed out and the others looked surprised. "Huh?"   
  
"Wasn't the whole point there?" Kenichi offered and took a look at his script. The others quickly took out their script even Neko and began to leave through the script to get to scene 20.   
  
Jou took a look of the script too and knitted his eyebrows in concentration. "Maybe the dialogue is all wrong..." He offered and used his index finger to point out some lines. "The whole dialogue is messed up. Who's in charge of the dialogues?"   
  
"Isn't it Mr. Gennai's job to do the editing of this work?" Sora leaved through her script a few times. Some scenes didn't have Mr. Gennai's signature of having edited the whole work. The others nodded unconsciously.  
  
"Too bad he'd already left last month" Koushirou muttered and rubbed his temples. "So I guess, that leaves Mimi..."  
  
"What about her?" Taichi asked as he rolled up his script and put it under his arm. The others closed their script too and looked at their executive producer expectantly. Koushirou just closed his eyes, crossed his arms and held his chin thoughtfully. He nodded to himself a few times as he pulled out the possibilities for the girl in question.  
  
"Anyone knows where Mimi is?" As soon as he opened his eyes he glanced at the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi closed her eyes and and took a sip of her tea. Koushirou sat across the table and watched Mimi expectantly. A moment ago he had to find Mimi for the unoccupied task as the editor. Mimi was just coming out of one of the malls when he spotted her. He explained their current shortage and wondered if Mimi would like to take the job. He hoped she would...  
  
"And? Are you going to take the job?"   
  
Mimi put down her cup and glanced at Koushirou. "You know, I'm not really efficient on that field. It requires a lot of criticism... as for taking it..." She looked at her cup and thought for awhile. If she took the task maybe she add her own effects...   
  
Suddenly she squeals with hearts floating around in the air. "I WOULD LOVE TO!!!!! I CAN CHANGE SOME BORING STUFF AND OOH... I CAN PUT SOME COLORS AND ... THE COSTUMES. WAIIII!!!"   
  
Koushirou turned blue and groaned inwardly. A very hyper Mimi was not the reaction he'd expected from someone like her. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask her_they could always ask someone else, right? What would the others say when they found out how Mimi had reacted. It's a bad sign.  
  
He could almost picture everyone; totally blue-faced. No one knew Mimi better than him. It sort of grew on to him that both of them knew more about each other than anyone could imagine. Sort of like a best buddy sign maybe. Hyper + Mimi = Not good.  
  
"So when can I start?"   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi grinned as she adjusted the piles of paper. She cleared her throat, turned on the mic and smiled.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a certain Takenouchi family, who was poor. They were always in Mr. Kanzaki's debt, but were poor to pay Mr. Kanzaki. But at last one day they had to do something about the whole debt thingy... a certain good friend of Mr. Takenouchi, Mr. Ishida offered some help. But in return of the favor they must let their daughter marry his eldest son. Sora, the daughter in question, felt betrayed but eventually believed it was the only way to repay Mr. Ishida's kindness. Yamato, the eldest son in question, didn't like the idea of marrying a poor girl..." [1]  
  
She read the review of the movie, which the others were making. Mimi narrowed her eyes at the script and yanked out a red pen to scratch some unnecessary stuff and add something different. She smiled as she admired her work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Gosh, you're so damn sexy and so damn clever that I really want to kiss you!" [2]  
  
Takeru dumped the bucket of cold water on Yamato when he started laughing maniacally at his reflection. Yamato sputtered and glared at the intruder; the guy who just interrupted his pride announcement. "What the heck are you doing?!"   
  
Takeru blinked at the bucket and smiled sheepishly. He immediately put a blank face and stood upright. A bright light engulfed him as he stood in front of Yamato with a hand on his chest; sign of respect, but in this case... a sign of being proud. Out of nowhere Takeru got a cape over his shoulders and the wind came out of nowhere, brushing past the cape. The spotlight was on Takeru right then. "I'm your fairy godmother. You called for my help. Your wishes are my command, master" [3]  
  
Yamato blinked a few times. "My what?"   
  
Takeru pulled out a wand and swung it in the air. "Here's your wish..." Pixy dust fell down upon Yamato and immediately he saw himself wearing a long *pink* dress. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!!"   
  
His jaw dropped as soon as he saw himself in the mirror. He even had glass slippers. Oh the horror was written on his face. He glared at his reflection.  
  
The reflection wavered a little and out of nowhere a face appeared in the mirror. Yamato shrieked and backed away from the current 'reflection'. "No matter how far, how wide the lands might be. No one is as beautiful as thee" The 'reflection' said and smiled brightly at Yamato. The face looked suspiciously like Jou... which was even worse since Jou was just a cameraman. Could he even act?  
  
Yamato stared in horror at the talking mirror and turned blue. "What the heck is going on?"   
  
Suddenly Taichi burst into the room... through the window. It seemed he had swung himself into the room with the help of some veins. Yamato blinked at Taichi's outfit. His best friend was wearing something between green and brown clothes; forest green pants and a matching shirt with a brown collar. He even wore a strange hat. Taichi pulled out his archery equipment. "Never fear, my lady. Little John is here" Taichi *almost* sang out. "I'll bring you back to my pal, Robin Hood"   
  
Yamato arched an eyebrow at his best friend, who stared blankly at him. He never knew Taichi could sing. "Is this some kind of a joke?" Yamato got enraged as he clenched his fists and teeth. He glared at Takeru and Taichi. //What are those two doing? What kind of stupid joke is this? Who is behind all this?// Yamato made a mental note to ask a certain someone who had written this scene why the heck the whole story was messed up.   
  
~Hey-ho, hey-ho...~   
  
The background themes began to play and Yamato suddenly found himself in a different scene. He was surrounded by trees; big trees. Animals were scattered around him as they peered at him curiously. "Where am I?" He muttered under his breath as he glared around. Today wasn't his day... everything was... weird. The birds flew around him, curiously and started hanging around his head. "Shoo, shoo, go away... leave me alone..." Yamato swatted at the birds and ran his fingers through his short bangs.   
  
~hey-ho, hey-ho...~  
  
Sora walked out of the bushes, wearing a royal attire even the sword. She smiled at Yamato as she glided near the pink-dressed Yamato. Yamato just blinked at the prince. //The heck... the genders are switched.//  
  
"Can I have this dance?" Sora bowed and offered her hand. Yamato blushed and reached out shyly. //How embarrassing// He thought.  
  
Sora chuckled lightly. "Cute" she commented and grabbed hold of Yamato, pulling him close. Yamato blushed furiously at the contact and the comment wasn't helping either. She placed her hand around his waist and started to lead. All the while staring at Yamato. He swore he could see a playful glint in her red eyes. Definitely playful and yet beautiful... lively... Sora-ish. The background changed into a moon enlightened scene. The balcony was near and the sea side was visible up close.   
  
Sebastiaan appeared and started to compose the nearest sea animals. The frogs, fishes and other animal creatures began to dance around in the water. The made fountains in the background as the couple danced around under the moonlight.   
  
Sebastiaan sang ~You just want to kiss the girl...~ [4]  
  
Sora blushed as they circled around and the music started getting louder. Was this supposed to be in here? But this romantic scene; under the moonlight, singing fishes, hearts and shoujo bubbles surrounded them. The beautiful scene disappeared instantly as lightning struck the nearest ground. Both Yamato and Sora jumped away for cover as the whole peaceful scene got disturbed. The thunder sounded...  
  
"How can you love someone like her!!?" Jun suddenly popped out, wearing a familiar brown attire. She pulled out a sword and pointed at Sora, who was 'manly' enough to push Yamato behind her back, protecting him from a certain she-Gaston. Sora narrowed her eyes at the intruder, Jun. "What do you want?"   
  
"Yamato is mine!" Jun shouted and pounced onto Sora all the while trying to stab her. Yamato watched the girls roll away from the scene. //The heck...?// He cursed inwardly. "Stop fighting!!" He shouted and grabbed hold of both girls to separate them from each other. "Stop! It doesn't change anything! Stop fighting!" Yamato pulled them out of each other's reach, but... Jun pounded Sora and Sora pounded back. Payback is certainly a good idea here.   
  
Mr. Ishida popped out also and was holding a gun. He aimed at the fighting girls and shouted. "Nobody move or I'll shoot!!!" Yamato stared wide-eyed at his father with the gun aimed at the girls. The girls froze and blinked at the intruder also known as Yamato's father.   
  
"Don't shoot!" Yamato called out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A crime scene is suddenly taking place. Mr. Ishida narrowed his eyes at his son in the pink dress. Yamato gulped and swallowed the words he had wanted to fling at his father.  
  
"Pow!" He pulled the trigger and everyone pinched their eyes closed. The two girls shrieked, horrified because of a certain father was going to kill them. The scream stretched out, but nothing happened. Everyone blinked.   
  
Mr. Ishida laughed out loud, the famous "Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christmas everyone" The gun had shot out a big bush of flowers; lavenders. Everyone sweatdropped at the scene of the bush coming out of the gun.   
  
"For you" Mr. Ishida smiled and handed the bush to both girls. Yamato let out a sigh of relief. Good. His father wasn't going to kill anyone with that gun of his. "Thank you!!!" Both girls smiled genuinely as they hugged the lavenders.   
  
"They're from Yamato" Mr. Ishida smiled back and winked at his son. How lucky he was. Girls were fighting over his son. He wanted to cry...  
  
Yamato glanced in horror at his father. "You can't be serious..."   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koushirou sweatdropped while watching the whole display being performed. //So this is the danger...// He hid his face behind a hand, afraid to see what more weird scenes were going to pop out so suddenly.  
  
The camera kept rolling as the fighting scene got more catty. Neko was sitting peacefully next to Koushirou, all the while watching a certain cat fight. It was better when watching two people do the cat fight instead of yourself. //How amusing//  
  
....  
  
End  
  
Notes:  
  
1: some stuff sound a bit like "Hana yori dango", but it's not and... stupid Yamato, how could you be so heartless! _  
  
2: See chapter 2 for that. Lol...  
  
3: -_-;; ignore this weird line. And uh... mayhem is definitely starting ^-^.  
  
4: ACK! ^o^ I don't know the lyrics and please mind the weird combination. Okay, if no one recognize the combination, it's 1)Cinderella, 2) Aladdin, 3) Snow White, 4) Robin Hood, 5) Sleeping Beauty, 6) Little Mermaid and 7) Beauty and the Beast.  
  
How was that? It's quite a bit like some waffy story ^^;; By the way I used Disney's stuff in this chapter only for the fun so I'm not bashing that company. And uh... I'm not trying to bash anyone. If this DID sound like a bashing character thing, please accept my apology for writing it without knowing -_-;;.  
  
=^_^=cin 


End file.
